


Imperfeitos e Inacabados

by Dundragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Carta, Dun Spiro Spero, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Polaroid, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dundragon/pseuds/Dundragon
Summary: Lendo as palavras escritas por Kageyama, haviam entendido onde tudo tinha chegado ao fim, mesmo não querendo crer. Muitas palavras a serem ditas, muitos sentimentos a serem expostos, muitas lágrimas para serem caídas juntas. Mas agora, com apenas aquela carta, tudo pareceu tão claro... Tão claro que o tempo não voltaria e as coisas não poderiam ser consertadas. Que para sempre seriam imperfeitos mas que, podem se tornar mais fortes enquanto olham para baixo, pois ainda eram humanos.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi & Sugawara Koushi





	1. Imperfectum.txt

— Ele não atende o celular...

— Também não respondeu as minhas últimas 30 mensagens.

— Ele tá precisando de espaço... Logo ele dá sinal de vida.

— Já faz quase 2 meses, Tsukki. Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. — Exasperou-se Yamaguchi, erguendo as mãos.

Sugawara suspirou, olhando para o de óculos, esperando a decisão dele. Kei sabia, qualquer que fosse sua decisão eles iriam até lá, com ou sem ele. Estalou a língua. 

— Haa... tá bom, vamos. Mas se ele não atender a porta na terceira vez, deixamos ele em paz, ok?

Ambos os amigos consentiram, partindo para o apartamento de Tobio logo em seguida.

O apartamento de Kageyama ficava algumas ruas distante do centro esportivo, onde ele compartilhava o aluguel e a vida com outra pessoa.

Naquela nublada manhã de terça-feira, estavam os dois melhores amigos do moreno e um Tsukishima Kei levado quase de arrasto à porta do apê. Sugawara tocou a campainha pela primeira vez e esperou ansiosamente o umbral se abrir, desejando desesperadamente que Tobio estivesse lá.

Mas ele não a abriu.

Na segunda vez, quem tocou foi Yamaguchi. Esperaram cerca de cinco minutos, e nada.

Tsukishima apertou o botão na terceira vez, certo que o resultado não seria diferente às demais tentativas, porém, ainda assim, pediu aos céus para o colega estar bem. Quando o som familiar parou de soar, os três encararam a entrada do apartamento sem piscar, como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

A porta não abriu.

Decepcionados, Koushi e Kei baixaram as cabeças em derrota. Tadashi, entretanto, bateu e berrou, implorando para Kageyama sair. Por fim, dando-se por vencido, o esverdeado escorou-se na parede e deslizou para o chão.

— Talvez ele tenha saído para correr. — sugeriu Suga, otimista.

— Talvez sim, talvez ele esteja cruelmente nos ignorando... — murmurou Yamaguchi, com as mãos segurando as têmporas.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Uma senhorinha caminhando calmamente lhes capturou a atenção.

— Estão buscando o jovem moreno alto que mora aí? — perguntou com voz baixa e suave — Se estão, ele voltou ontem à tarde de não sei onde com uma câmera, mas saiu assim que o sol nasceu hoje.

— A senhora sabe pra onde ele foi? — questionou Koushi.

— Ah... se não me engano, ele foi em direção às montanhas. E levou a câmera junto. — A idosa ajeitou a coluna, naturalmente curvada pela idade.

— Por que ele iria para as montanhas? — Koushi pôs-se a pensar. Aquele lugar era importante para Tobio, pois fora lá que... — Ah!

Os mais altos o observaram com interrogações nos olhos. O cinzento não se deu o trabalho de explicar e foi sacando a chave do carro, mas a velhinha novamente começou a falar:

— Tinha mais uma coisa... ah! — Ela levou a mão direita ao bolso — Aqui, o jovem pediu-me para entregar isso aos primeiros amigos que viessem bater à porta dele.

Tadashi pegou o pesado envelope e a chave dourada – provavelmente do apartamento – passados pela senhora.

— Ele disse também que sente muito – continuou a senhora — E para terem uma boa vida. — Sorriu carinhosamente, virando as costas e continuando sua caminhada a passos lentos.

— “Sinto muito”? O que ele quer dizer? — indagou Tadashi.

— ...O que ele vai fazer, é a pergunta certa, acho... — murmurou Kei.

Suga o olhou aflito, temendo o raciocínio carregados naquelas palavras.

— É melhor irmos logo... — Destrancou o carro.

— Não. — frisou o loiro — Se ele pediu que nos entregassem isso — apontou para os objetos — É porque queria que víssemos alguma coisa antes.

Pegou a chave dourada e a encaixou na fechadura do apê. Coube como uma luva e girou facilmente. Com a passagem livre, o mais alto foi seguido por um trêmulo Sugawara e um confuso Tadashi.

Sempre houve muito para conversar. Sempre tem e haverá. Isso exige extrema coragem de ambas as partes, infelizmente, ninguém sentiu que tinha peito o suficiente para conversar com Tobio no velório, ou depois dele. O acinzentado estava frustrado. Geralmente, sabia quais palavras dizer para uma pessoa em dificuldade, mas naquela vez, tanto sua boca quanto sua voz se calou. Tudo o que conseguiu foi lamentar e chorar pelos amigos.

E os dias passaram, até aquele momento, com os três amigos parados na entrada do apartamento vazio do moreno.

— O que... há dentro do envelope? — Kei indagou.

Yamaguchi abriu o invólucro, ainda sem entender exatamente o que passava na mente dos outros dois. Cuidadosamente, retirou um pequeno pedaço de papel com uma série de números, além de algumas fotografias tiradas com câmera instantânea; uma delas caiu no chão.

Koushi a analisou. Um antigo portal de madeira, típico de um templo budista, com um jovem ruivo de braços abertos sorrindo para a câmera, ao fundo, uma imensa escadaria de cimento, subia por entre as árvores.

— Será que-

— Bem provável. — completou Tsukishima.

Atentando-se a detalhes, virou-a, procurando alguma mensagem que explicasse aquela situação. Não havia nada.

— Ah, Tobio... — choramingou.

— Gente, venham ver uma coisa — chamou o mais alto dos três.

Adentrando a casa, todos os objetos estavam em ordem, sem uma mancha de poeira, embora as cortinas escuras estivessem fechadas. Uma pálida luz iluminava o quarto apenas, vinda de um laptop clamando para ser carregado. Na borda da tela, um post-it laranja dizia “use a senha do envelope”.

— Belo dia para bancar o detetive — queixou-se amargamente Tsukki.

— Não entendo porquê Kageyama armaria tudo isso... — declarou Tadashi.

Sugawara disse nada, estava preocupado demais para externar qualquer pensamento.

Com o laptop ligado na tomada, Kei digitou o conjunto de números do papel; a tela foi liberada imediatamente. A área de trabalho possuía apenas um arquivo, nomeado como “Imperfectum.txt”.

— Isto é.... o que é isso?

— Acho que é latim — respondeu incerto Tsukishima. — Como aquele idiota sabe latim?

— Imperfectum... — Koushi murmurou — Fukanzen*.

— O quê?

— É isso que significa. Imperfectum. Imperfeito.txt.

O loiro e o esverdeado calaram-se.

Por fim compreenderam a finalidade daquele único documento – e a grande corrente que os prenderia àquele momento. As peças se encaixavam perfeitamente: o pedido de desculpas, o “tenham uma boa vida”, o sumiço do moreno...

Por que não haviam percebido antes?

Haviam muitas palavras a serem ditas, de fato. E Kageyama Tobio decidiu escrevê-las. Um pedido de desculpas, declarações de culpa; arrependimentos a agradecimentos; um pedido de socorro.

E uma despedida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fukanzen: imperfeição, em japonês.


	2. Imperfeitos e inacabados

De: uma sombra egoísta péssima com as palavras

Para: meus mais queridos e amados amigos,

Era uma vez eu, uma Sombra, intensa, escura e imperativa vivendo no vácuo sob os próprios princípios. E também, era uma vez meu Sol, brilhante e acolhedor, vivendo em busca de dar o melhor de si.

A sombra era capaz de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo de nada, sem o Sol para lhe fazer luz.

Foi uma escolha precipitada, que ainda perfura a alma, e me prende no passado. Um desastre capaz de tudo, se afundando no mar de escuridão que afogou meu Sol.

São correntes que atam os pés, impedindo-me de seguir em frente.

Um egoísta, um hipócrita. Um tolo aos meus próprios olhos.

Procurei pessoas mais inúteis do que eu para que pudesse aproveitar de um complexo de superioridade. Mas quando o fiz, me odiei um pouco. Meu Sol, também.

Abafei tanto quanto pude minhas ansiedades depois do acidente, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para me perdoar e ser perdoado. Mas os pensamentos vieram como turbilhões, me levando a lugares inimagináveis. Se o barulho desse mundo conseguir abafar meus gritos, então eu o desafio!

“Podemos nos tornar fortes enquanto olhamos para baixo, porque ainda somos humanos”.

Não está tudo bem em não ser forte às vezes?

Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, tentei eternizar os acertos, já que os erros são impossíveis de consertar agora. Falhando miseravelmente a cada passo dado, porém, me levantando desajeitado a fim de ser digno do amor que recebi dele. E de vocês.

Entretanto, esta sombra impetuosa certa vez gritou a um amigo – um dos poucos que teve paciência para ficar ao meu lado depois do se pôr eterno do Sol.

Destruí meu próprio coração, o dele também; fingi ignorância.

Fugi como um covarde, depois segurei nos ombros o peso da culpa.

Eu queria ter dito. Ter tido mais tempo. Pedir desculpas...

Perdoem-me pelas vezes que não me dei conta do quão importante eram para mim! Perdoem-me por explodir, por não ser forte, por não explicar...

O dia está ensolarado, e o céu brilha em azul ciano. Será que ele chora de forma transparente?

Para me proteger do ontem, tudo bem se eu chorar até rir?

Diga-me, meu amor, meu Sol. Você trabalhou tão duro todos os dias para provar sua existência. Você era um Sol, e eu a sombra que escondia seu brilho sob minhas pesadas penumbras.

Dizem que os humanos não podem viver sem esperança. Então espero, do fundo do meu coração, que exista uma vida após a morte, para que eu possa lhe pedir o perdão que eu não mereço.

O Sol renascerá e pintará o céu em cores vivas, certo? Mas para isso, as sombras devem ir embora... é por isso que estou me despedindo... Gostaria de dizer que o passado ficou para trás, mas provavelmente alguns de vocês ficarão atados a ele.

Alguém sempre fica, acreditem, eu sei.

“Está tudo bem. Errar é humano” Confortou o Sol. “Porque nós somos imperfeitos”.

E inacabados para sempre seremos.

Com meu mais sincero carinho e amor,

K. Tobio.

[...]

Kageyama Tobio nunca foi bom com as palavras, e Hinata Shouyo teria muitos argumentos para provar isso. Tudo o que escrevera naquela carta de despedida eram seus verdadeiros sentimentos, romantizados da melhor forma que conseguiu. Entretanto, imaginava seus amigos tomando uma conclusão equivocada quanto ao real significado da carta. Ele queria, sim, desculpar-se por toda a tempestade sombria que tornou-se depois do acidente de Shouyou, entretanto, não pensava em desistir. A desistência só levaria a mais uma cadeia de eventos melancólicos e, definitivamente, não queria isso. 

Na câmera instantânea em suas mãos havia todas as fotos que Shouyo e ele tiraram juntos. Uma solitária lágrima percorreu a bochecha esquerda ao olhar para a foto do casal de frente para a escadaria do templo. Ambos foram incrivelmente felizes em vida. As duas últimas fotografias câmera eram as que mais lhe partiam o peito, a alma e as lembranças: uma com Shouyo observando o pôr-do-sol, e a outra, com ele próprio de frente para a mesma escadaria, sozinho, sorrindo feito o idiota que era, pois apesar de tudo, Tobio sabia que estava finalmente encontrando a paz que desejava. As palavras deixadas aos amigos, expressando suas emoções durante aqueles dois meses, seriam interpretadas erroneamente, porém, quando disse “somos imperfeitos e inacabados para sempre seremos”, mentiu parcialmente. Ele se sentiu mais completo do que nunca com Shouyo ao seu lado e, se o ruivo estivesse aqui, provavelmente gritaria irritado: “E eu?”, porque apesar de ser um Sol, ele era tão intenso quanto a sua própria sombra, por isso complementam-se. Sombra e Sol, intensos, imperfeitos, mas perfeitamente completos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por chegar até aqui~~  
> Espero que tenha gostado, e agradeço também à minha beta mais que especial, Malu, pelas correções do texto. Mesmo assim, perdoe-me qualquer erro.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fukanzen: imperfeição, em japonês.


End file.
